Downhole exploration and production efforts require the deployment of a large number of tools. These tools include the drilling equipment and other devices directly involved in the effort as well as sensors and measurement systems that provide information about the downhole environment. When one or more of the tools malfunctions during operation, the entire drilling or production effort may need to be halted while a repair or replacement is completed.